starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Evans
Robin Evans 「 英万津路敏 , Evans Robin」 is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Robin is one of Kida's classmates ever since their young childhood - having grown up around the same neighborhood, never speaking to him much because of his brash and harsh attitude. Neither did he bother to show up to show up for class, so she's never gotten the chance to speak to him - even if she wanted too. Robin holds the title for, "The Green Rose of Promise." Seeing how Robin always was one to give up easily without hoping for the best and trying to get what he wanted; seeing how he never gets it. Appearance Robin is rather tall for his age, getting it from his father - he assumes. He never really cared enough to ask. Though due to his height, he plays for the school's basketball team in his spare time; often making him popular among his peers because of both his athletic ability, and good looks, but because of his utterly foul mouth, people often stay away from him. Usually swearing before people get the chance to approach him. He's also rather lean and muscular for his age too, some people usually mistaking him for someone elder than his age - in which, he usually yells at them for or tries to pick a fight with. Robin is also known as a "Yankee" around the school because of the constant fights he gets into, thus, he sometimes has small scratches or a bandage or two from being too careless during the scuffs. Robin has a lot of piercings, but not as much as Senri. He has four on his left ear and one on his right, like the unbalanced symmetry. A lot of the teachers try to get on his case for breaking the dress code, but with one simple glace, Robin usually makes them steer clear. Neither as much as Senri, but Robin has small tattoos that adorn his body. Mostly from dares, but the tattoo he got that means the most is a robin bird on his bicep. Tsubasa even calls Robin pretty - which is considered a huge compliment since Tsubasa is King of the conceded, but because of his harsh personality, it goes to waste. His face is usually always angry, not because he means it to be, but because he has poor eyesight and he can't see very well. His gaze dark and foul, when he only means to squint at something since he can't see well. It's only until someone calls out for him to have his expression turn from something in aggression to even less sour. Due to his half-demon genes, his eyes are heterochromia; in which is the left eye is like a pear green and his right eye is a dandelion yellow. He loathes the sight of them, but Kida calls them pretty. He wears contacts during school and when he goes out, so it doesn't bring the attraction to him. After school, he makes money as a debt collector because his strength from the demon side of him comes in handy. Often dressed in a suit and sunglasses so no one from school notices him. Robin is usually found in his work attire or school uniform since he doesn't have much money to buy clotadores his own, but he does like to wear dark colors and jewelry. However, during missions, Robin usually wears black. Mostly opting to his long black coat with fur along with rim, getting it from his distant uncle Kire. He also adornes this with a pair of leather gloves. 1c50bf56483ea808bb0981c17ad8c52f--kurokos-basketball-kuroko-no-basket.jpg 1f7091223b1d87ca6533c399b5fb1fa1--anime-garçons-anime-guys.jpg 9dc97baa1d27799dfb5bd51575a18ead--manga-art-anime-manga.jpg 47d19a9f39d9a49aa1caed442b899063--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg a3242c62ed7f7012ffa13cb1f827994c--kurokos-basketball-anime-ships.jpg fd1b452d37a3ce3534aa96c15a339356--kurokos-basketball-kuroko-no-basket.jpg Kise.Ryouta.full.1990740.jpg Kise.Ryouta.full.1949575.jpg Personality Robin is a very crude, violent, arrogant, and aggressive person. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent, Robin tends to come off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous. Making a lot of people stay stray from him. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days, claiming its because his parents left him alone when he was young, and he had no one to teach him how to be better. Especially his shitty instructor, that usually left Robin until the child was practically starving. However, after becoming a Knight and experiencing several of his own personal defeats - which bruised his ego, one of them even coming from Kida herself, Robin has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. Likely, he always tends to show off and abuse people, especially when it comes to Eden, constantly trying to one-up and always in competition with the other man. Brutal and bloodthirsty, Robin smiles eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his Aria in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning and holding some of the highest grades in his class, to the point that some even consider him a natural genius. Though when it comes to other Knights like Sasori, Senri, and mostly Eden, he always tries to outsmart them one way or another. Robin knows who his enemies and allies are. Cold to his allies, though not to the extent of friendly fire, but colder and brutal to his enemies. He's also very rude and foul-mouthed, which makes him unpopular with most of his classmates - when he did bother to show up for school. As to why Kida never really spoke to him in class. As the series progresses, his outbursts become less aggressive, usually becoming more comical, as he mostly gets angry at even small things like teasing. Especially by Sasori, Lavi, Henry, and Eden. With that in mind, Robin seems to mature slowly but is still quite aloof and solitary, showing disinterest in hanging out with his fellow Knights. Robin's aggression is reflected in how he uses his Aria and fighting style. He tends to completely disregard the notion that Arias shouldn't be used in public, and will activate his Aria for a number of reasons, such as to intimidate someone, to punctuate a point, out of frustration, or even if he just feels like showing off. When in combat, he will often set off fire hydrants in his hands and sometimes will detonate even larger ones, when he's not even attacking, which highlight his aggression, particularly in combat. Robin loves to win above all else and cannot stand it when he loses. As when he loses in his first fight with Kida, Robin took his loss so badly he didn't even speak for the rest of the day and primarily sulked over the loss. He's also somewhat of a sore loser, as he regularly complains or is angry over not getting first in anything regardless of the circumstances. His a desire to win above all is what he believes a hero should be that one who never loses. However, Robin does at least value hard work and fair play, as he was furious over Lavi not using his full strength against him as they spared and refused to take his first place medal citing he didn't earn it. Ikuto himself pointed out that his obsession with winning is what holding him back to being a proper hero of justice. Though even though his tough exterior and obnoxious mouth; its mostly because he can't describe how he feels very well. Seeing how everyone looked down on him for being an orphan, he strived for the top to be better than everyone else in every single field possible. He's cocky, and always confident of himself and somewhat has some personality to Ikuto's - though, he doesn't care who offends. He is a bit reformed when it comes to the other demon hunters and how they treat him for being half-breed, but he doesn't let that stop him from following in his mother's steps as a hunter. Robin is very tsundere though, always blushing in secret when Kida compliments him and usually turning around to do a kind gesture when he'd typically tell someone to, "Fuck Off!" His true feelings for her usually bit back since he can't express himself well. Yelling at Kida when he means to be complimenting her, sometimes on accident. Stats Card Synopsis Robin is half tengu, which is ironic because he hunts demons at night when he isn't working or tired from school that wanders around town hurting humans and the like. He’s looked down on the demon hunter association because of his other half, but he doesn’t care since it was a demon that killed his parents in the first place - disregarding his demon heritage, to begin with. Living all alone in a lonely apartment, with an old friend of his mothers that helps him off from time to time. He gets caught up with Kida after he saves her from being kidnapped at school by a Hollow and Number Nine when Ikuto is bounded and the other Roses were on there way. Chu doesn’t go by his real name until Kida helps him realize it should be treasured and not hidden. Seeing how his parents were the one to name him Robin, loathing the name since it reminds him of how they left him alone to grow up on his own without the nurture of his parents, resenting them until he realizes they only died to solely protect him from a Hollow, going by his real name of Robin soon after. Abilities Physical Strength *Due to his demon heritage, Robin has an absurd amount of strength which allows him to lift heavy objects like trucks, ripping out things out of concrete, or throwing heavy objects like cars to far distances. **Sometimes he and Eden has throwing competitions at the local scrap year when no humans are around. Usually having the loser pay for a round of panko and ice cream. *Ikuto once explained no ordinary half-demon should be able to do this, he says, "Robin's just got too much adrenaline power, stupid people like him usually do." *His limitations to this are limitless, but sometimes and very often, he does end up breaking his own bones. **Which usually isn't a big deal since demons like Robin regenerate very quickly. Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills *Robin is an expert combatant. Though slow compared to either Leo or Eden, his fists make up for it in brute strength. Easily able to smash through walls, and easily breaking human bones with his meer hands. *He's too cocky and usually ends up falling over himself. **Some of the Roses use this to their advantage when sparing with Robin since he's one of the easiest to distract with just a mere boost to his ego. Reiatsu Awareness *Because of his sharp Tengu eyes, Robin is able to sense nearly any amount of Reiatsu from a targeted area. Usually seeing it in color, thus, the Roses use him as a personal monitor when it comes to locating nearing enemies or Hollows. *It puts a strain on Robin's eyes since he's a half-demon, sometimes resulting in his eyes to bleed. So, he can only use it for a short amount of time. Flight *True to his nickname of 'Black-Winged King' deemed by some of the other demons, tengu, and exorcists from his high Tengu language from his mother, Robin is capable of flight using the strong wings on his back. These black wings always emerge from inside his back and allow him to fly as fast and as high as the upper atmosphere. *Robin is also able to carry people when his wings are present, but only one person at a time. **He once dropped Henry from the troposphere because he ate his last pudding. Lady Luck (幸運の女神) *Lady Luck is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Amaimon after he formed a vow with Kida, especially after he broke his mother's fight during the fight with a Valkyrie. *Lady Luck is focused on Robin's Reiatsu as he wields it, only working when it's in Robin's hands, the green bursts of the focused Reiatsu working as two katanas. *Lady Luck can cut through anything, as long as Robin has enough Reiatsu to do so. *Lady Luck can also extend and retract to Robin's will, as long as he powers it. Petóntas Koráki (飛行慈鳥, Flying Raven): *Robin's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Amaimon, it's Shielding Magic. *Flying Raven, in combination with his original demonic magic, turns Robin's wings into wings of steel and can repel anything that comes his way. It also oxides his body into blue steel, making it harder for an enemy to penetrate or harm him. A layer of armor around his body. *It also makes it harder for him to fly, not being able to carry anyone else in this form. *In this form, he is able to rip out spear feathers to use as daggers as he so pleases. Die Glücklichste Frau (幸運な女性, The Luckiest Lady) *Robin's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiatsu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Lady Luck turns into a massive shield that reflects any kind of attack that is fallen upon it, but it can only do this once. After the use, Lady Luck cannot be used for another hour. *The Luckiest Lady cannot be penetrated by practically anything, only Lavi's Anemostróvilo Thirío and Zero's Dwell Within The Dragon managing to slightly crack it. *The Luckiest Lady looks like a large flower with several layers, it's an impenetrable shield. Trivia *Robin is really good at sewing because he accidently rips his shirts a lot when his wings come out. **Usually sewing things for Oz since he's clumsy and often ripping his civilian clothing. *He can't sleep on his back because it hurts his "wing" even when they're folded inside of him. *Robin can speak English because of his mother's side, but he lies whenever someone asks. **On a good day, Eden, Henry, and he talk shit about the rest of the Roses in English when they feel like it. *Robin has worked as a young child until now because his parents didn't have much money, to begin with, and he didn't have any close relatives. **Thus, Robin doesn't get along well with either Sasori or Oz since he claims they don't know a thing about being starved or working hard. **His mentor only gave Robin money to survive unless he was absolutely starving. *Robin was reluctant to move in with Kida and the other Knights into her home, but he needed to save money and he bit back his pride to do so. **He shares a room with Eden and Karna. ***He get's along well with Karna since he doesn't talk, but he can't stand Eden. Having to practically beg Leo to switch rooms or else they'd be at each other's throats even in their sleep. *Robin actually likes his job as a debt collector because he can hit people without getting in trouble. **He and Eden do well with the job since they like to fight each other, but think beating up other people is a better form of bonding since Kida asked them to get along better. *He isn't too sure why he smiles when he's fighting either. *Robin didn't grow up around other people very much, much fewer girls, so he doesn't know how to act around Kida at first. Yelling at her when he tries to praise her. **Lavi and Sasori are very aware of his huge crush on her, so they usually kiss or grope Kida when he's around. Resulting in Robin trying to burn them into the ground. *Robin is really good at baking, helping Karna when he wants to make something. *Robin can't swim very well and he sometimes ends up drowning. **Jungkook is the one usually fishing him out of the water. *Robin loves money, so he gets along well with Leo and Francis. *Robin absolutely cannot be in the same room as Ikuto, Sasori, or Senri, or he says he's going to kill everything in sight. *He doesn’t like Amaimon very much, often fighting with the demon because of his brash attitude or shallowness. *Robin is actually very kind, he just has a lot of insecurity to get through. *He’s also Eden’s and Sasori’s biggest victim because his reactions are the best. *Though out of all the Knights and more then he cares to admit, Eden is his best friend. *Robin smokes because of Kire, having forced it on him from a young age. Robin constantly gets scolded by Kida to quit, but his dire habits won't die. **He often shares a smoke with Leo or Tsubasa. *He often likes to play Pachinko, making Sasori summon Francis so they can go together. **When he doesn't have money, he sucks up his ego and goes to the pharaoh for cash since he's wealthy. **He loses a lot, so he often has to pay back when he loses with interest. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rose Knight Category:Tengu Category:Demon Category:Swordsmen Category:Rose Knights